Due to their inherent beauty and soothing qualities, many people enjoy having waterfalls in their homes and business. For example, waterfalls and the like have been used as art pieces (similar to the location of a hanging picture or sculpture), as backdrops for Point-of-sale (POS) or Point-of-purchase (POP) units, for signage (example logo backdrop for corporate reception desk), as unique walls (dividers in offices—may or may not be see through), for effect (relaxation)—spas and salons, as attention gatherers—incorporated in trade show booths, in conference rooms or lobbies with signage near by, and as fixtures (incorporate lighting to light an area or enhance an area—over a table, behind a bar, in a table's stand, exterior finish to a counter area, etc.).
FIG. 1 shows an illustrative embodiment of a known waterfall design. The waterfall 1 according to this embodiment generally consists of a rectangular unit 2 having a pump (not shown) that pumps water over the generally vertical external surfaces 3. The water within the waterfall 1 is ultimately exposed to the environment. Consequently, the known waterfalls 1 suffer from several limitations.
One known limitation of the known waterfall designs 1 is that water can splash out of the unit 2 and onto nearby objects causing a safety hazard and damage. Another limitation of the known waterfalls 1 is that the foreign debris (bacteria, mold, and other objects) can be easily introduced into the water. In an effort to minimize these problems, the known waterfalls 1 may include water treatment. While these efforts reduce the amount of water that splashes out of the waterfall 1, the base 13 substantially increases the dimensions of the waterfall 1.
Additionally, the water within the waterfall 1 is open to the environment and tends to evaporate quickly (leaving behind minerals and deposits) and bacteria and mold are prone to grow. Consequently, the known open, exposed waterfall designs 1 are maintenance intensive and require cleaning the water surfaces, changing the water, adding water due to evaporation, prevention of water based diseases, as well as removing initial and continued water impurities and debris. While using chemical additives, adjusting flow rates, or using filtrations systems can mitigate some of these problems, these methods generally add considerable expense to the waterfall 1 and are only minimally effective.
Another known indoor waterfall design is generally referred to as a bubble panel 4, FIG. 2. The known bubble panel designs 4 do not pump water, but instead are filled with water 5 and have an air pump (not shown) that introduces bubbles 6 near the bottom 7 of the units 4. The bubbles 6 float up to the top 8 of the units 4. The top 8 of the bubble panel is not sealed and is open to the environment to allow the air released by the bubbles to escape. Consequently, the water 5 in the bubble panel 4 is exposed to the environment and suffers from many of the same problems of the known waterfalls 1 (FIG. 1). The bubble panel 1 does not have water flowing downward and instead is filled with water; consequently, the bubble panel 4 provides a completely different effect compared to the waterfall 1 (FIG. 1).
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved waterfall system that has substantially all of the beneficial qualities of the known waterfall designs such as the visual effect and soothing properties, but without the disadvantages of the known devices. The improved waterfall system should preferably minimize water evaporation, bacterial and mold growth, the hazard of water on the ground and damage to surrounding objects, maintenance requirements, the introduction of debris, and/or mineral deposits. The device should also be easily installed and operated.
It is important to note that the present invention is not intended to be limited to a system or method which must satisfy one or more of any stated objects or features of the invention. It is also important to note that the present invention is not limited to the preferred, exemplary, or primary embodiment(s) described herein. Modifications and substitutions by one of ordinary skill in the art are considered to be within the scope of the present invention, which is not to be limited except by the following claims.